


Accepte

by House_of_the_Lion



Series: Seuls les amoureux survivent [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Game of Thrones Fix-It
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Nous avons juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme toujours. S'il te plaît, accepte...(Ceci est le troisième chapitre de ''True Love Never Ends'')
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Series: Seuls les amoureux survivent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952671
Kudos: 5





	Accepte

**Author's Note:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Accepter''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pentos.

Un an qu'ils étaient libres.

Libres d'être qui ils voulaient, d'être ensemble, d'être amoureux, d'être heureux.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début.

Cela n'était jamais facile d'oublier.

Oublier les Targaryen, les Stark, le feu, la glace.

Oublier le Donjon Rouge, Port-Réal, Westeros, les Sept Couronnes.

Oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Heureusement, ils avaient leur fille.

_Leur_ fille.

Jaime était maintenant libre de la revendiquer comme étant de lui, de lui _et_ de Cersei, sans crainte de voir un jour leurs têtes ou celle de leur bébé au bout d'une pique.

Leur petite Joanna.

Elle avait été la lumière de leur vie, un vrai rayon de soleil, avec ses boucles dorées, quand les ombres noires du passé étaient revenus hanter leur présent.

Ils avaient acheté une maison au bord de la plage, avec les bijoux qu'ils avaient emportés.

Si, au début, ils avaient craint que le fait de posséder autant d'objets de valeur attirerait l'attention sur eux, les marchands n'avaient vu que le prix qu'ils pourraient tirer de ces magnifiques joyaux.

Et ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux émeraudes et à l'or qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Ils s'étaient rapidement habitués à leur nouvelle vie, même si Cersei regardait parfois la mer sans vraiment la voir, comme elle était en train de le faire à ce moment-même, imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils étaient restés coincés dans les entrailles du Donjon Rouge, les entrailles du pouvoir, s'effondrant sur eux.

Quelques fois, une larme coulait de ses yeux, solitaire.

Solitaire, comme Cersei avait failli mourir si Jaime n'était pas revenu.

_Son_ Jaime.

Elle s'était demandé jusqu'au bout s'il allait revenir vers elle, ou s'il allait la laisser périr seule.

Elle pensait que non. Après tout, elle avait menacé de le tuer. Bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Tuer son jumeau, l'amour de sa vie après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu aurait été la même chose que si elle s'était tuée elle-même.

Se tuer elle-même. Elle y avait souvent pensé aussi, à cela, depuis son mariage avec Robert.

Les choses n'auraient-elle pas été plus simples, si elle s'était jetée du haut du Donjon Rouge ?

Et elle aurait tellement voulu, que tout soit plus simple. Elle aurait tellement voulu ne jamais devenir reine.

Si elle avait eu la force de tenir tête à son ambition et à son père, elle aurait pu être heureuse depuis longtemps.

Elle aurait pu fuir ici, à Essos, avec Jaime. Elle aurait pu l'épouser, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Si elle avait eu la force de le faire, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen seraient probablement encore en vie.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force.

Elle avait toujours tellement détesté le fait que son père ne la voie que comme une simple marchandise qu'il pouvait vendre au plus offrant qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais être l'enfant décevant. Alors elle l'avait écouté.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et elle avait été malheureuse.

Les seuls moments de bonheur qui éclairaient sa vie étaient les moments passés avec Jaime et ses enfants.

Et au moment où tout ses petits lionceaux étaient morts et où elle sentait que Jaime allait s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était enceinte.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de repousser Jaime alors qu'il voulait se battre pour leurs vies, à elle et à leur bébé.

Et Jaime était parti.

Mais il était revenu. Pour elle, pour la sauver, ce jour où Daenerys attaqua Port-Réal.

C'était le jour le plus horrible de sa vie, où elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir seule.

Mais c'était aussi un des plus beaux. Parce que Jaime était revenu, comme il l'avait toujours promis.

Parce que Joanna était née.

Parce qu'ils avaient enfin fait ce qu'ils auraient dû faire il y a toutes ces années.

_Fuir._

_Ensemble._

La nuit était tombée, à présent. Cersei ne savait pas depuis quand elle se tenait debout comme ça, les pieds dans l'eau de la mer.

Cela lui rappelait Castral Roc.

Cela lui rappelait son enfance, cette maison qu'elle n'avait plus jamais revue depuis son mariage, mais où une partie d'elle était restée.

_Son innocence._

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus maintenant.

Et cela en avait encore moins maintenant que Cersei sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, dans un geste aussi aimant que protecteur.

Jaime enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, et Cersei ferma les yeux, profitant la sensation de chaleur familière que lui procuraient son souffle sur sa peau et la proximité de leurs corps.

Passant désormais la journée à s'occuper de Joanna, ces moments-là s'étaient raréfiés, et ils en profitaient tous les deux quand ils se présentaient.

Mais, à cette heure-là, la petite dormait profondément, éreintée après avoir passé la journée à courir et à jouer.

Après un moment qui aurait pu être des secondes ou des années, Jaime murmura à l'oreille de Cersei, comme sur un coup de tête :

''Epouse-moi, Cersei...''

Ils en avaient déjà parlé, bien sûr, souvent, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu le concrétiser.

A Westeros, ils auraient été exécutés pour cela.

A Essos, ils avaient trop peur d'être découverts.

''Jaime... tu sais que je le veux, mais si on est reconnus...''

Jaime la coupa :

''Nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire devant quelqu'un. Faisons-le ici, maintenant, rien que nous deux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un septon, d'un septuaire ou de la lumière des Sept. Nous avons juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme toujours. S'il te plaît, accepte...''

Alors, Cersei acquiesça silencieusement, souriant, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes de joie.

Ils se placèrent face à face, et Jaime défit sa ceinture, puis, attrapant la main de Cersei, la noua autour de leurs poignets.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, et commencèrent à réciter ce qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais cru pouvoir dire.

_''Je suis sien, elle est mienne, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...''_

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
